With the constant improvement of living standards, people are under increasing pressure from work and life, and music has become an effective way of alleviating stress. With the continuous upgrading of the headphone, the sound quality of the headphone is also stricter.
The speaker is the sound element of the headphone, and the key design of the control sound in the speaker is the design of the magnetic circuit. At present, most of the magnetic circuit structures are internal magnetic structures, the distribution of magnetic lines is uneven and asymmetrical, and the sound emitted by the speaker is seriously distorted, which reduces the user experience of the headphone.